bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Writers and Sengoku War Generals - Purify the Souls of Departed Lurking in Historical Writings
Introduction October 31 2019 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! This is a collaboration event which will run from 2019/10/16 to 2019/10/31 13:59 JST. Collect Troops to unlock decor, and obtain new memoria. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Limited-time Characters Sanada Yukimura and Date Masamune will be acquired upon clearing "History Book - Chapter 3" and "History Book - Chapter 4", respectively. Status *The characters are locked at level 20. *They cannot enter “weakened”, “breakdown” or “final words” states during battle. *Their corrosion values will be automatically restored after battle. Function *They cannot be party leaders. *They cannot be repaired, used in Ensouled Book Delve, or have Blossoming. *They will be added to the Writers' Register, but will disappear from the Main Library after event ends. At the end of the event *After the event ends, the collaboration characters will be traded for memorias. (Sengoku Basara - Sanada Yukimura and Sengoku Basara - Date Masamune Memorias respectively) Gameplay Access this event by either clicking on the event banner on your main library panel or by clicking on the event banner in the Book Delve section. Claming the first recollection of the list will unlock the event shelves. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first, Rewards Report will show how many Troops the player has accumulated so far, plus the next unclaimed reward and recollection. The next, Exchange will show the total number and types of rewards exchangeable for Troops. The player may choose which rewards to exchange for with their Troops, and the number above shows how many times each reward may be exchanged for. The third, Recollections shows the event recollections of this event and the requirements to unlock them. The golden button on this tab takes the player back to the second tab. The bottom one, Mission Requirements summarizes the objective of the event. The bottom left area of the event main menu is where the player may use the event special item dropped randomly from the event tainted books to access a special map "？？？？". The boss of this map will not have a corrosion bar, but the Troops gained will be determined by the total damage dealt. It is recommended to bring the strongest team possible to this special map. Also, the event will have the Taints’ strength change according to the player’s writers’ levels, and according to the strength of the Taints the player can receive a “Sneak Attack Bonus”. The Sneak Attack Bonus is a set amount of Troops the player can get that is not related to the amount of damage dealt. Prepare writers for battle as much as possible by blossoming, checking stamina and corrosion amount, equipping memoria cards, and leveling them up. *The bonus memoria card will still have its special effect in this stage. *The sneak attack bonus will reflect the bonus memoria card’s effect. *Take note that no experience points or blossoming materials will be given. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and Troops. Tips *Having Date Masamune and Sanada Yukimura on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 500 Troops. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws cannot be used in this event. Instead, equipping the event memoria Sengoku Basara - Ebisu Barrel on your team will increase the Troops you can obtain. **Equipping one memoria to the team will increase the number of Troops obtained by 2x. The max multiplier is 4 memorias for 5x Troops. **Fusing the memoria to max level will increase the number of Troops obtained by 2,5x. The max multiplier is 4 max level memorias for 7x Troops. Exchange Tainted Books Event Story Including the introduction, there are 33 recollections in this event, all can be replayed in the Writers' Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. The recollection "Parting" will be unlocked after 10/29 0:00 JST. ※In case the audio will not play properly, it is recommended replaying it from Recollections Register. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Reward Recollections Delve Recollections Category:Events Category:Collaboration